


New Year Surprise

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Pansy sent Draco the wrong gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And so this is day 31. December challenges finally met and complete! This is for the prompt of 'gift gone horribly wrong' at [dracoharry100](dracoharry100.livejournal.com) and the prompt of [New Year Baby](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Unknown_zpsubtjeojh.jpeg.html) at [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com).

Harry frowned when he saw the book on the coffee table.

_The Joys of Parenthood_

Harry sipped his coffee absently, staring at the book from the safety of the kitchen doorway.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. "I thought you wanted to have breakfast in the sitting room."

Harry turned to the side to let Draco out. "Is this your new year surprise?"

Draco raised his eyebrows and set the tray he was carrying on the coffee table, next to the book. Harry winced, thinking he should have offered to carry the tray instead. 

"Surprise?" Draco asked.

Harry waved his free hand. "The book? You said you have a surprise for me."

Draco chuckled. "Pansy sent me the wrong gift. It was supposed to be for her husband to announce her pregnancy."

Harry let out a breath. "Good. That's... Good."

Draco rolled his eyes and sat on the rug in front of the fire place. "We could start planning for our own New Year Baby this month if you'd like. One of us would have to get pregnant by the end of February, I think, but we might manage." 

Harry sipped his coffee again, unsure of how to take that news.

"Come sit down," Draco insisted. "I'm joking. We just moved in together."

"That's good to hear."

"Sit and I'll tell you your real New Year's surprise," Draco said.

Harry finally sat, but he asked once more, to be sure, "And it won't be a baby?"

Draco punched his arm.


End file.
